marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabe Jonson
Not to be confused with Cave Johnson, or Gabe Newell. :- StrongBrush1, Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 MST of ITS MY LIFE! Gabe Jonson is one of the students of Portal High School and the founder of Portal Labs. Later in his life, he changes his name to Cave to honor his dead twin brother. Family Biography Gabe Jonson's past is elaborated upon in ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: CAVE JONSON, in which it is revealed that he is the result of a split performed by his father, who intended for a magic-loving child and a science-loving child, but which instead created him and a girl, who immediately decided to adopt Cave's name. Gabe continued to study at Portal High School, Cave's original school of choice, and came to be friends with the TEEN FORTRESS 2. Though, since the evil clones of the TEEN FORTRESS 2 refer to Cave as their leader, it is possible that Gabe is the leader of the good TEEN FORTRESS 2. He first had an idea about portals after hearing about Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce. When he hears that a portal machine killed them, instead of a portal machine Gabe decides to build a portal gun. Of note is the fact that Gabe's father and Crowly, Robot/Roslalonde's father, used to be good friends. When his girlfriend Caroline (which the pre-split child first met on his first day at Portal High School) was shot by Cave, Gabe, in outrage, kicked Cave so hard he exploded. As Caroline died, Gabe decided to build a robot body for her, named GLaDOS after her mother Principal GLaDOS. For a while, Gabe and GLaDOS lived together, even after Assirram Strebor installed a virus into GLaDOS, making it evil. About 13 years later, Gabe, now named Cave, had founded a shower curtain company Aperture Science, but didn't quite like it as he wanted to own the brand of Portal High School. As such, he and GLaDOS took over Portal High School and established Portal Labs. Gabe and GLaDOS also became the parents of two girls, Chell and Marrissa Roberts, via artificial insemination, but, due to a mishap, Ratman's DNA was sampled for Chell instead of Gabe's, making Ratman Chell's biological father. Gabe died in AG 2041, after a mishap with one of his inventions, namely the three colors of paint. As such, first in ITS MY LIFE! he appears in Andord Hell. He immediately recognizes Chell and Marrissa as daughters, and becomes their friend. Gabe's Andord Hell self is later killed by Marrissa, when she misuses her powers against GLaDOS. Chronologically, Gabe is not seen afterwards, but it is implied that he was resurrected by Wheatly's spell in the end of THE MARRISSA GAMES, as he appears, alive and well, in Marrissaverse Stories 2015. Trivia *The reference to Gabe Newell was not intended by Doombly; rather, he played Portal 2 without subtitles, as he finds them distracting, and actually thought Cave Johnson was named "Gabe" at first. Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: CAVE JONSON'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Valve game characters Category:Characters based on famous people